Wonderland's Next Top Model 6
|povratak = |odustajanje = |nula = |otvaranje = |otvaranje = Make Believe (Sibel) |interval = |intervall = |mapa = |nat = Wonderland's Next Top Model |pre = 5 |pos = 7 }} Wonderland's Next Top Model 6 je šesta sezona wonderlandskog Next Top Modela. Ove sezone, 12 natjecateljica je dobilo priliku za sudjelovanje. Pobjednica showa će zabljesnuti na naslovnici novog wonderlandskog modnog časopisa Elle te potpisati ugovor s wonderlandskom modnom agencijom Woman. Najbolja od najboljih je Anja Rubik, dok je drugo mjesto osvojila Laura James. Show je vodila Heidi Klum, jedna od članova žirija. U žiriju je, osim Heidi, i Naomi Campbell i Tyra Banks. U eliminacijskim krugovima je odlučivao žiri. Najslabija kandidatkinja po izboru žirija je odmah napustila show a tri kandidatkinje koje su pri dnu su morale u "bottom krug" u kojem će publika odabrati koje dvije prolaze a koja će napustiti show zauvijek. Zbog velike zainteresiranosti, šesta sezona je ubrzo krenula u emitiranje nakon najuspješnije pete. Ove sezone, Austrija odustaje dok Poljska odlučuje debitirati! Contestants Od četvrte sezone, natjecateljice će biti podijeljene u tri grupe, tj. svaka će imati svoju mentoricu. Svaka mentorica ima četiri kandidatkinje. Ideju je predložila članica žirija Tyra Banks. Round 1 * Theme: Make Over Shoot * The Best One: Anja * Šesta sezona wonderlandskog top modela je počela. Heidi, Tyra i Naomi su marljivo radile i odabrale 12 najboljih prijavljenih modela. Kao i svake sezone, prvi zadatak je bio Make Over Shoot. Ta slika će ujedno biti i službena slika modela za ovo natjecanje. Po žiriju, zadatak su najbolje odradile Poljakinja Anja i Amerikanka Laura. U ovom krugu nije bio eliminacija, no djevojke koje su skupile najmanje bodova su bile obaviještene o tome - to su Australka Caroline i Grkinja Georgia. Round 2 * Theme: Glamour & Sensuality * The Best One: Anja * Eliminated immediately: Caroline * Bottom: Alice, Georgia and Nika * Eliminated (final showdown): Georgia * Kandidatkinje se polako upoznavaju sa svijetom mode. Kako bi bile što bolje manekenke, moraju pokazati svoj glamur i senzualnost. To je ujedno i ovotjedni zadatak. Dvije najuspješnije će osvojiti put u London na London Fashion Night, gdje će odraditi svoju prvu reviju. Kandidatkinja koja osvoji treće mjesto će završiti na naslovnici wonderlanskog magazina Stars. Po žiriju, zadatak su najbolje odradile Poljakinja Anja i Nizozemka Sanne. Na naslovnici Starsa će bljesnuti Amerikanka Laura. Zbrojem prva dva kruga, Australka Caroline Austin je skupila najmanje bodova te je tako odmah izbačena. U "bottom" krug su morale Alice, Georgia i Nika. Publika je odlučila kući poslati Grkinju Georgiu Antoniou. Round 3 * Theme: Feel the Freedom * The Best One: Anja * Eliminated immediately: Alice * Bottom: Barbara, Kamilla and Nika * Eliminated (final showdown): Kamilla * Show se približava kraju a zadaci postaju teži. U ovom tjednu će djevojke morati pokazati što je to sloboda i koliko su kreativne i maštovite u opisivanju (poziranju). Žiri je vodio duboku raspravu u vezi pobjednika tjedna. Borba se vodila između Anje i Laure, no ipak je Poljakinja Anja odnijela titulu. Zbrojem prva tri kruga, Talijanka Alice Taticchi je skupila najmanje bodova te je tako odmah izbačena. U "bottom" krug su morale Barbara, Kamilla i Nika. Iako je Niki ovo bio drugi "bottom krug", show je napustila Norvežanka Kamilla Alnes. Round 4 * Theme: Via Reykjavík * The Best One: Anja * Eliminated immediately: Nika * Bottom: Barbara, Darina and Klara * Eliminated (final showdown): Barbara * Novo putovanje je na pomolu - dvije najbolje djevojke će odletjeti u Reykjavík na Scandinavia Fashion Night, na kojem će nositi reviju poznati dizajnera iz Britanije, Francuske i Italije. Via Reykjavík je naslov teme ovoga tjedna. Zapravo, ovaj tjedan su djevojke imale mogućnost da same biraju kako, gdje i kada će snimiti sliku. Zbrojem bodova prva četiri kruga, Slovenka Nika Mihelčič je skupila najmanje bodova te je tako odmah izbačena. U "bottom" krug su morale Barbara, Darina i Klara. Publika se složila sa žirijem, te je izbacila najslabiju od preostalih - Nijemicu Barbaru Meier iz igre. Žiri je u teškoj konkurenciji odabrao Anju i Nadju za modnu avanturu u Reykjavíku. Round 5 * Theme: Rock This Party * The Best One: Laura * Bottom: Darina and Klara * Eliminated (final showdown): Darina * Rock This Party, tema je ovog tjedna. Cilj je da djevojke pokažu svoju dinamičnost, svoje pokrete, ali pritom i svoju senzualnost. Ovoga puta nije bilo izravnog ispadanja, ovaj tjedan samo jedna djevojka napušta show. U "bottom" krug su morale Darina i Klara. Nakon napetog glasovanja, publika je odlučila kući poslati Finkinju Darinu Shved. Amerikanka Laura je ovaj zadatak najbolje napravila, te će, kao nagrada, njezina slika završiti u novom broju časopisa Dove kao poster. Semifinal * Theme: Be Sexy * The Best One: Anja * Eliminated immediately: Sanne * Guests: Eva Simons with ''I Don't Like You'' and Irresistible with ''Elevator'' * Evo nas već u polufinalu, samo pet djevojaka je ostalo, koje se svim silama bore za titulu petog wonderlandskog top modela. A da bi to postale, moraju odlično odraditi polufinalni zadatak koji je spoj svih dosadašnjih zadataka. Be Sexy je tema ovog tjedna. Dvije najuspješnije djevojke će odletjeti u Miami, točnije na Miami Fashion Night gdje će nositi reviju poznatih dizajnera iz Europe i Amerike. Ovoga puta nema "bottom" kruga; djevojka koja je zbrojem svih prethodnih krugova skupila najmanje bodova ispada te za dlaku gubi kartu za finale. Iako su svi predviđali ispadanje Klare, objava da je Nizozemka Sanne Nijhof napustila show je šokirala mnoge. Žiri je odlučio kako će u Miami otputovati Anja i Laura. Final * Theme: Body Language * Advanced: Anja and Laura * Eliminated: Klara and Nadja * Guests: Sibel with ''Make Believe'' and Loreen with ''Euphoria'' * Veliko finale je pokucalo na vrata showa! Od 2000 kandidatkinja iz cijelog svijeta, do 12 najboljih pa do četiri veličanstvene djevojke koje su zasigurno zaslužile biti u finalu i jedna od njih postati petim top modelom Wonderlanda. Sibel je otvorila show s pjesmom "Make Believe", koja je ujedno i himna ovog izdanja. Interval act je bila Loreen - ovogodišnja pobjednica Eurosonga. Djevojke su se predstavile publici svojim catwalkom a kasnije su na displayu objavljene slike koje su odabrale za temu finala: Body Language. Žiri je donio odluku. "Nije nimalo bila lagana.", rekla je Heidi Klum, glavni član žirija. Zbrojvši sve bodove prethodnih krugova i bodove ovoga kruga, žiri je Hrvatici Nadji Božić i Šveđanki Klari Wester zatvorio vrata super finala. Slavlje u Poljskoj i Americi; Anja i Laura su u super finalu! Grand Final * Theme: Make Believe * Winner: Anja * Runner-Up: Laura * Došao je trenutak objave pobjednika. Osam tjedana, osam zadataka, 12 djevojaka, dvije super-finalistice, ali samo jedan pobjednik. "Pobjednik šeste sezone wonderlandskog top modela je...". Nakon dvadesetak sekundi se na displayu pokazala slika pobjednice. Bila je to Poljakinja Anja Rubik! Pobjedila je drugoplasiranu Amerikanku Lauru James sa samo jednim bodom više. Ovo je Poljskoj prvi nastup, a i prva pobjeda na ovom natjecanju. Anja kaže: "Zahvaljujem žiriju što me je odabrao za pobjednicu, te mi je pokazao da se trud zaista isplati!" Statistike ponovno pokazuju napredak - gledanost je porasla za 5%! Anja će za nagradu otputovati u Milano, gdje će nositi reviju na najpoznatijoj večeri mode na svijetu: Woman Fashion Night. Čestitamo, Anja! 'Photo shoot guide' * Episode 1 Photoshoot: Make Over Shoot * Episode 2 Photoshoot: Glamour & Sensuality * Episode 3 Photoshoot: Feel the Freedom * Episode 4 Photoshoot: Via Paris * Episode 5 Photoshoot: Rock This Party * Episode 6 Photoshoot: Be Sexy * Episode 7 Photoshoot: Body Language * Episode 8 Photoshoot: Your Body Rewards International destinations * London (Episode 2) * Reykjavík (Episode 4) * Miami (Episode 6) * Milan (Episode 8) Results * The contestant won in this round * The contestant won in this round and won the reward challenge * The contestant was in botttom or was in bottom and was eliminated * The contestant was saved * The contestant won the reward challenge * The contestant was eliminated by jury Gallery File:WNTM6-Anja-W1.jpg|Anja Rubik from Poland File:WNTM6-Laura.jpg|Laura James from United States File:WNTM6-Nadja.jpg|Nadja Božić from Croatia File:WNTM6-Klara.jpg|Klara Wester from Sweden File:WNTM6-Sanne.jpg|Sanne Nijhof from the Netherlands File:WNTM6-Darina.jpg|Darina Shved from Finland File:WNTM6-Barbara.jpg|Barbara Meier from Germany File:WNTM6-Nika.jpg|Nika Mihelčič from Slovenia File:WNTM6-Kamilla.jpg|Kamilla Alnes from Norway File:WNTM6-Alice.jpg|Alice Taticchi from Italy File:WNTM6-Georgia.jpg|Georgia Antoniou from Greece File:WNTM6-Caroline.jpg|Caroline Austin from Australia